The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘M905’.
The new Argyranthemum originated from an open-pollination in 1999 of a proprietary seedling selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as M2/16, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified seedling selection of Argyranthemum frutescens, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar M905 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from the aforementioned open-pollination in a controlled environment in Narre Warren East, Victoria, Australia on Nov. 15, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment since November, 1999, in Narre Warren East, Victoria, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.